


Who wants to live Forever?

by DarkAngel2891



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Childhood Trauma, Crowley Has Issues (Good Omens), Crowley Has Nightmares (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Nurse Aziraphale (Good Omens), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sick Character, Sick Crowley (Good Omens), Sickfic, Terminal Illnesses, agnst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel2891/pseuds/DarkAngel2891
Summary: Crowley is an up an coming fashion designer, after a lunch meeting gone wrong he winds up in the hospital facing some bad news.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 70
Collections: Good Omens Human AUs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by a Facebook post about a person flirting with their nurse. It's not a direct storyline but I thought I would write a story to see what sticks. This will probably be 5 chapters long.  
> TW/CW Illness, and severe allergic reaction described.  
> Aziraphale will show up next chapter.

Crowley grumbled into work, his dark green mask covering his mouth and nose. He waved at Hastur and Ligur in security before getting on the elevator to zip up to the 22nd floor. Covering his mouth with his elbow as he coughed, he stepped onto his floor. He sauntered his way into his shared office space where Bee was already clacking away at their computer.

"Mornin Honey Bee." He said to his cousin.

"Pizz off serpent. You're late." They buzzed back at him, glaring at him for being late again.

"Didn't sleep well last night, couldn't breathe." 

Crowley punctuated this with another cough into his elbow. 

Bee pulled out the packet of cough medicine and tossed it to him. Crowley pulled off his mask, sprayed it down and tucked it into it's sanitary bag.

"Would it kill you to zee a doctor? You've had that cough for over a month." They said as he popped a couple of the pills out and swigged them down with some of his water bottle.

*Gulp* "Probably." Crowley responded smacking his lips after chugging half the water bottle. "Where are we meeting for lunch?" 

He was looking through his file cabinet.

"Zome place called Petronius. They zupposedly zpecialize in oysterz." Bee hit send on their email and started packing up the file for their lunch meeting. 

"I've never eaten an oyster." Crowley stated as he pulled out the proper file. He gave a single small cough before it subsided. 

Flicking his glasses on he walked with Bee towards the boss's office. Eric was sitting at his desk organizing notes from yesterday's meeting. 

"Good morning Eric, how are you today?"

Crowley waved at the young man who waved a bandaged hand back at him. Eric pressed the button on the intercom to signal to their boss that they were ready to leave.

"Doing good." He replied.

"What happened there?" Crowley asked.

"Dog rescuing. He was really hungry. But I-" 

Eric was cut off as Luke Zipher exited his office. 

Luke was a tall man, with dark hair and eyes, he breathed confidence and business savvy. He knew how to get what he wanted and how to get people to go along with him. It's no wonder that he has the number one fashion company in London.

Today was a very important day as they were meeting with the Dowlings who ran a chain of stores in America. If the Dowlings liked what they saw, soon they would be shipping overseas. 

"Are you two ready to impress?" Luke said as they walked towards the elevators. 

They both nodded and steeled themselves, taking the elevator down they headed to Crowley's car he was stopped by a cough attack. 

Luke stared at him as he pulled out his inhaler. 

"Are you going to be able to give your presentation today Crowley?" He asked as Crowley inhaled the medicine. 

Crowley nodded his cheeks puffed up holding it in. He breathed out and slipped his mask out of its pack and put it on. 

"S'fine just pollen season." Crowley sniffed as deeply as he could. They all got into his Bentley and they took off. 

Twenty hair raising minutes later Crowley pulled up to the front of Petronius Palace. Crowley handed his keys to the valet with a promise of a fifty pound, if he made sure that the Bentley never got a scratch on it. And potential dismemberment if it did. 

They walked into the restaurant and were shown to a private room in the back. 

Crowley wasted no time in sprawling in the frankly comfy seats and waiting for the Dowlings he whipped his mask back off and tucked it into his pocket.

Not too much longer and a man and woman entered.

"Cheerio, I'm Thaddeus Dowling and this is my wife." The stocky man said in a thick American accent, holding out his hand.

"Harriet Dowling." The woman shook their hands as well. 

Having all greeted each other they sat down to eat. 

A waiter placed a chilled dish of what looked like blobs of grey snot in front of them. 

"What'sss this?" Crowley hissed pointing at one. 

"Oysters." Luke said picking one up, he squeezed lemon juice on it and tipped it back.

Crowley picked one up and gave it a sniff, it didn't smell half as bad as it looked. Mimicking everyone else at the table he slurped one down.

He nearly vomited it back up. It was so slimy and thick, it made him think of snot. He put the shell in the discard pile and resolved to wait for the salads to eat anything else. 

As they got to chatting Thaddeus brought up the new fall line. Luke gestered to Crowley who stood up to speak. His throat felt tight so he tried to swig down some water.

He spit it back up and all over everybody.

"Crowley! What the hell iz wrong with-" Bee's anger was cut off as Crowley stumbled towards the table grabbing his throat. He began to wheeze. 

Everyone at the table stood up and shouted as his lips and face began to swell. Bee was at his side pulling off his stupid silver scarf and opening his shirt so he could breathe.

Luke was shouting to the waiters to call 999.

Harriet Dowling was quick to dig through her purse pulling out a thick pen she rushed over and pulled off the cap. Crowley was turning blue and straining to draw in a breath, he was starting to pass out. He felt something sharp pierce his leg and felt a rush of fluid in his bloodstream. There was a pause as they waited, suddenly Crowley started to cough breathing in as deep as he could. He heard sirens approaching as he struggled to breathe. 

"What-happened?" He asked as he came back to himself.

"I think you had an allergic reaction. You must be allergic to shellfish." Harriet said as she handed him some coffee*. 

"Here this will help with the coughing. Lucky I always have my Epi-pen on me." She laughed and made him drink.

Crowley said nothing as he drank down the lukewarm coffee. He was still coughing when the paramedics came in and bustled him into the ambulance. Bee pushed their way into the passenger seat, Crowley was reluctant to leave his Bentley at the restaurant but Luke promised to see it got home safely. 

He held patiently still as they placed an IV and took his blood pressure. In a few minutes they pulled up to St.Francis and ran him into the A&E. Bee stayed in the waiting room as the Crowley was evaluated. 

After a chest x-ray Bee was allowed to join him. They were waiting for the doctor to come and give him the all clear so he could go home. He didn't have to wait too long as a stern looking woman entered the room. She had her dirty blonde hair pulled into a high bun her name tag read 'Dr. Micheals', she didn't even talk to him before pressing a stethoscope to his chest and encouraged him to take deep breaths. 

He did as asked and she frowned upon hearing him breathe. 

"Mister Cowwley, are you or have you ever smoked?" She asked pulling his sheet and looking over it.

"It's Crowley and no I haven't, I have asthma and allergies." He corrected he was getting bored and annoyed with this.

"Do you live with smokers or does anyone in your family smoke?" She asked.

Crowley flinched slightly, Bee stared at him and nodded their head. The doctor took no notice.

"My mother smoked all the time, but I haven't seen her since I was little." He said a coldness to his voice. 

Dr.Micheal frowned.

"Your x-rays are concerning and the sound of your lungs aren't doing you any favors either. I'm going to recommend that you be kept for more testing." She said and before he could answer she was out the door and on her way. 

Crowley hissed as he laid back on the bed.

"Well sshit there goes my weekend plans." He said staring at the ceiling.

"I'm zure Dorothy and the girls will understand." Bee snarked at him trying not to let their concern show in their voice. 

"Yeah I guess so. Oh shit! Freddie!" Crowley bolted back up. 

Bee rolled their eyes. "I'll make sure your psycho cat gets fed." They were already texting Dagon to stop by Crowley's flat. 

"Make sure she knows not to water the cactus. It doesn't need it. And tell her to threaten the snake plant properly. It had leaf spots the other day." He said as the door swung open. 

A handsome black man entered the room, he was carrying a small basket of vials.

"Hello, I'm Raven Sable and I'll be drawing your blood before you're sent upstairs."

He rolled up Crowley's sleeve and made an appreciative sound at the snake tattoo that wound it's way up his arm. 

Crowley didn't even flinch as the needle was inserted, five vials of blood later and Crowley was being put in a chair and turfed to the third floor. Bee said their goodbyes and promised to call tomorrow. Crowley sat through more x-rays, blood draws and hawking a loogie into a sterile dish. He was allowed to sleep after that and found that the bed wasn't too uncomfortable.

He heard his phone go off and smiled at the photo of his cat looking guilty after having executed the disappointing snake-plant. 

He fell asleep and didn't wake up until late the next day. It was after twelve when a doctor finally walked in. 

"Hello, I'm Dr.Gabriel Grace." He had light blue almost purple eyes and a smile that had to have cost a small fortune. He shook his hand and sat next to Crowley looking somber.

"Sso doc, what's the prognosis? Pneumonia? Bronchitis? Mono?" Crowley said a little snarky.

Dr.Grace frowned and shook his head. 

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but I'm the chief oncologist at this hospital. The reason they sent me is that all your tests are positive for lung cancer." 

"Oh." Crowley hissed harshly rubbing his hair. "Well that's a thing." 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Eric's injury to one from Dog training too rescuing because otherwise it implies that Eric starves his dogs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley meets a angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching POV between the two boys.

Crowley felt like he'd been hit by a lorry going 80 down the highway.

"Cancer?" He said his voice rough and throat dry.

"Yes, I'm going to order a biopsy for tomorrow morning so we know exactly what we're dealing with. You should rest some more. We'll speak about this later." With that Dr. Grace left the room. 

Crowley sat in his hospital bed, hands clutching the sheets. He shook his head, _'This can't be right. There must have been some mistake. God- Satan- Somebody this can't be true."_

He didn't realize he was panting until he felt a soft warm hand on his shoulder. He startled and looked up to be greeted by the sight of an angel.

"You need to stop, you'll pass out at this rate. I need you to draw in as deep of a breath as you can and hold it for three seconds." The angel smiled as he complied, moving his hand up and down to simulate the way he needed to breathe.

Crowley followed the man's instructions taking the time to get a better look at him. He looked to be in his 40's with smile lines around his eyes and mouth. He had soft white blonde hair and sky blue eyes, he was wearing tartan scrubs which aside from being horrendously out of fashion looked cute on him. 

"Feeling better?" He asked in a voice teeming with sugar sweetness. 

Crowley nodded and felt his heart flutter when the man's smile revealed dimples. The man patted his shoulder and moved on to the other side of the room. Crowley hadn't noticed it before but they had moved someone else into the same room as him. 

"Good morning Mr.Shadwell, how are you feeling this morning?" The man walked over to the other bed where an older man was laying down. 

"I'd be doing better if ya harpies would let me go, I don't need ya Southern Pansy pampering, Let me out!" Mr. Shadwell grumbled.

The angel just gave him a smile.

"Mr. Shadwell you know very well that I'm not in control of whether or not you are leaving. If you want to leave you'll have to do what the doctor says. Now can you stand up for me?" The angel pulled down the blanket and huffed when he found candy wrappers hidden underneath it.

"Really now, for all your complaining you have to go and sneak in candy bars?" He said, an eyebrow raised accusingly at Shadwell as he sat the man in a wheelchair and pushed him out of the room. Grumbling all the while. 

Crowley said nothing as they left, he laid back in bed and scratched at his head. He was jolted from his thoughts by the chorus of Bohemian Rhapsody. His long fingers fumbled over the phone to accept the call.

"Crowley?" The voice on the other end buzzed. 

"Yeah?" He answered, stifling a cough.

"Did they zay what'z going on?" Bee asked.

Crowley chewed at his lip. He wondered if he should tell the truth, he reasoned that he should wait for the results of the biopsy. Besides it was probably just an infection so no need to worry his cousins over it. He cleared his throat.

"Just a infection, they said that it s-shouldn't be too hard to treat. I'll be out of here in no time." 

He hissed lying through his teeth.

Bee made a noise of relief. 

"Tell Luke I'm sorry about the meeting, I hope they understood." Crowley said changing the subject.

"Oh, yez the Dowlingz actually took a look at your portfolio and said that they like what they zaw. But I think that they were just impressed with my dezigns and felt sorry for you." They teased him. He smiled at that.

"Ngk, they were charmed by my good looks and charisma. Didn't even notice you." He snarked back. 

"Yez because a swollen face and lips, along with spitting up all over them iz so alluring." Bee responded. 

They talked for a few more minutes and after a Hello/Goodbye from Dagon They hung up. 

Crowley shifted in bed and felt the urge to use the bathroom. He was still hooked up to the heart monitor so he pressed the button on the side of his bed. 

The angel in the tartan scrubs bustled back in with a grin on his face.

"Is there anything you need Mr.Crowley?" He asked beaming.

"Yeah I, uh." Crowley felt himself growing red at the thought of it. 

The man just smiled serenely.

"S-sorry, I need to use the bathroom but I'm still hooked up to everything." Crowley blushed bright red.

"Oh well let me help you." The man smiled and came and started to unhook him. 

Crowley bit back a slight moan as the man's soft fingers ran over his chest snapping off the wires. Was it just his imagination or did the man's fingers linger on the coils of the snake tattoo. 

The moment was over in an instant with the snap of the bedside rail. Crowley swung his legs onto the floor and giving a two finger wave made his way to the toilet in the room. 

The small bathroom held only a toilet with handicap adjustments and thankfully a shower instead of a tub. Crowley hated tubs, or anything that held a large body of water. He knows it's ridiculous to be his age and still afraid of bodies of water, but if it hadn't by now he doubted that the fear would ever subside.

He sat down and got to his business when he heard humming outside of the door. 

"Do you have to wait for me? Kinda like my privacy." He said grumbling.

"Sorry about that but it's hospital policy plus I have to hook you back up." The sweet voice came back. 

Crowley finished up and opened the sliding door to the man waiting for him. He washed his hands thoroughly and clambered back into bed. Where the man hooked him back up to the monitor. Before he left he felt a lingering touch on his wrist. 

"I don't think I know your name yet." He said looking at the man's blue eyes. 

The man turned away a little and smiled again. 

"It's Aziraphale." He said as he smoothed Crowley's blankets.

"Mine's Anthony but everyone calls me Crowley." He replied back.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr.Crowley." 

"Just Crowley, or Anthony is fine." He smiled at Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale fluffed his pillow for him, as he did a voice sounded over the intercom.

**"Nurse Aziraphale to pediatrics, Nurse Aziraphale to pediatrics."**

"Must be off then. Ta-ta my dear." Aziraphale patted Crowley's hand and left. 

Crowley groaned.

_*Who says Ta-ta? Fuck he's cute, I get the sexy nurse thing now. Fucking Heaven."_

Crowley smiled to himself as he thought about Aziraphale and his angelic smile.

* * *

Aziraphale walked briskly down the hall humming Beethoven's 6th too himself. 

He had started his shift at three in the morning and it had been the usual stuff. 

**_'Clock in, give Mrs.Hooper her morning meds. Try and wiggle out of talking about the wedding she went to that served Indian food, Help Dr. Gabriel find his charts, File the patient forms, order lunches from that delightful Indian place on 25th. Then it's time for rounds.'_ **

He waved at Gabriel as he walked into the room to take Mr. Shadwell to dialysis when his attention was drawn to the other patient in the room. 

The man was starting to hyperventilate and clutching at his blankets. 

Aziraphale rushed over to the man and talked him through proper breathing exercises. The man began to calm down and nodded when he made sure he was doing alright. The man looked up at him and Aziraphale gasped inwardly at his eyes.

They were golden with slit pupils, and they were beautiful. He had gorgeous copper hair and tannish skin, He was so beautiful Aziraphale was taken aback by it. 

He confirmed the man would be ok and went to tend to Shadwell. Getting the crotchety man into his chair he chastised the diabetic bastard for hiding sweets and slipped the remaining bars into his pocket for later. 

After seeing Shadwell to dialysis he headed back to his station. He munched on one of the candy bars and hummed too himself when the light lit up for Shadwell's room.

Aziraphale walked into the room to see the gorgeous man again. He smiled at him and Aziraphale felt heat rise in his cheeks. Helping the man to the bathroom he tried not to look at the man's slender hips. As he hooked the man back to the heart monitor he lingered just slightly on the tattoo on his chest. 

Yellow eyes stared at him from the black and scarlet serpent that traveled up the man's right arm and wrapped around his neck settling it's head on his chest. It was as beautiful as the man who wore it. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the man asking his name in a husky, smooth voice. 

Crowley, so that was his name he thought to himself as he walked into the pediatric ward. 

The kids greeted him with smiles and each one pushing him to read a specific story. He decided to pick Pepper as she had a bone marrow transplant coming up. She could use a distraction, she handed him a copy of Coraline which was a much better story wherein the girl saved herself with smarts, grit and determination. 

Making sure to do the proper voices he read with vigor and immersed himself fully into the story. The kids sat quietly as he did, relishing in the experience.

They all were in agreement that this was so much better than when he tried to do magic.

* * *

Crowley felt chilled as the surgeon marked his chest the AC was on way too high.

Dr. Sandalphon was showing him where the incision would be.

"It'll be just a small cut, we'll thread the needle in take a small sample and stitch you back up. And then it's hop, skip and jump to the lab for testing." He smiled a golden cap gleamed in the harsh light. 

"Sandalphon I love that! Hop, skip and jump." Dr. Gabriel laughed at the supposed wit of the surgeon. 

Sandalphon just chuckled at his own joke as he left. Crowley put his hospital gown back on. Gabriel looked back at him with his perfect teeth.

"I am curious Mister Cowwley." He said looking at him.

"What about?" Crowley asked, bringing the blankets up to his chin. This room was way too cold. 

"I noticed that there are scars covered up by the tattoo on your arm. Can I ask where there from?" 

Crowley scowled. "My mother had controversial parenting methods." He said glumly.

"I see." Gabriel frowned at this. "Is there anything you'd like to ask of me?" He said looking at the slight man. 

"Ygk, actually I do have a question." Crowley looked back up him.

Gabriel nodded for him to continue.

"It's possible that this is just an infection right? That maybe it just looks like cancer. That's possible right?" He begged, but Gabriel shook his head.

"There's a small possiblity Mr. Cowwley. However it's extremely low and I wouldn't bet on it. If there's anything else I can do for you." Gabriel shut him down.

"Uh yeah, kind of cold. Is there a chance I could get some more blankets?" Crowley asked settling deeper into his bed. 

Gabriel pulled out a thermometer and stuck it on his forehead.

"38.0, I'll send a nurse in with some meds and another blanket. Try and get some sleep." With that Gabriel left the room and Crowley just groaned heavily.

_*Don't bet on it, yeah. What does that American prick know. It's just an infection, I've never smoked a day in my life. It's got to just be an infection.*_

Crowley mumbled a thanks as a nurse handed him a pill and threw another blanket over him. Settling in he fell asleep and didn't hear the nurse whisper.

"Dream of whatever you like best." As they tucked the blankets around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is in denial. 
> 
> Don't worry about Pepper she's going to be just fine.
> 
> 38.0c/ 100.5f.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley gets his test results back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel isn't an asshole! He's just a bit airheaded and doesn't read the room that well.

"Take a deep breath and count back from 100." 

The white haired woman said in her breathless voice. Her name tag read 'I'm your anesthesiologist Chalky' 

She placed the mask over Crowley's nose and mouth, he began to count. He didn't even make it to 97 before he was out. 

**_*Crowley was surrounded by whiteness, a fog permeated the scene, he couldn't make anything out. He laughed._ **

_ "Rather cliche don't you think?"  _ **_He said aloud to no one. He startled when a voice answered him._ **

_ "It's your head. You're the one causing this." The voice said.  _

**_Crowley hissed at the voice which caused it to laugh._ **

_ "Who the hell are you?"  _ **_He growled out._ **

**_The voice responded,_ ** _ "I am that I am."  _

_ "Really? You're going to do the whole Almighty God act?"  _ **_Crowley snorted._ **

**_The voice sounded indignant at this._ **

_ "And how pray tell do you know I'm not this God of yours."  _ **_The voice called out._ **

_ "If you are God wouldn't that mean I'm dead? And if I'm dead shouldn't I be in Hell? Or Heaven, I don't really know the details. But I'm pretty sure this isn't either of those places. So again I ask, Who the hell are you?"  _ **_Crowley hissed out._ **

_ "I am you. Or well your subconscious. Your fears."  _ **_The voice said, starting to sound like his own._ **

**_He heard a drip hitting a pool of water, the crackle of a cigarette being lit, a woman's cruel insane laugh._ **

**_Crowley shudders._ **

_ "I see, well you can skedaddle on now. I'm sure I'm going to wake up soon and then everything will be fine. It's just a infection."  _ **_Crowley stated stubbornly._ **

_ " You really believe that, Crowley?"  _

_ "Crowley."  _

"Mr. Crowley?" 

Crowley blinked through heavy eyelids, a nurse was looking down at him. 

"Are you awake?" She was gently shaking his shoulder as he came out of anesthesia.

"Can you tell me your name and where you are?" She asked as she fiddled with the valves that provided more oxygen to him. 

Crowley rattled off the needed information and she smiled at him. 

"Very good, we'll let your family know that you're awake and send you back to your room." She said as she walked off to tend to the next patient.

"Family???" Crowley thought to himself. "Oh... shit." 

He was drawn away from his thoughts by the sound of boots stomping against the tile floor. 

Bee and Luke walked through the door, Bee had a look of rage on their face. They walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"OWW! What was that for?" He cried out, cupping his cheek.

"What do you meanz, what waz that for? That waz for not telling uz that you were being tested for CANCER! FOR LYING TO UZ! You flash bastard." Bee buzzed angrily, Luke grabbed their arm and gently drew them back as orderlies came to take Crowley back to his room. 

The two followed them, Bee's face one of pure rage while Luke's was one of quiet bubbling anger. But nothing hid the desperate worry in their eyes as they sat down next to his bed. 

Bee continued to glare at him making small scoffing noises. 

Luke tapped his foot against the ground staring at Crowley. It wasn't till after another coughing fit that he spoke up.

"How long did you plan on keeping this from us Anthony?" He said, his dark eyes boring into Crowley's golden ones. 

Crowley looked down shamefully.

"I didn't want to worry you guys over nothing." 

Crowley tried to brush it off. 

"Cancerz isn't nothing AJ." Bee buzzed, bitter sadness in their voice.

"I know that!" Crowley hissed desperately. "I just….. I just didn't want you guys to have to worry needlessly. It's a false alarm, it's just an infection…..It has-s-s to be." Crowley's voice trembled with pained denial. 

Bee leaned in and grabbed his hand.

"We'll figure thiz out." They said squeezing gently. 

Crowley nodded but didn't say anything else, all they could do was wait.

* * *

Ligur lay in a hospital bed, painkillers pumping through his veins. His hip isn't hurting him now but that will change when they wear off. His sister just left after giving him a tearfilled hug before heading off to see his niece. 

He gave a small smirk as Hastur walked in and gave him a hug and a clap on the shoulder.

"How you feeling?" Hastur asked as he pulled up a seat next to his friend.

"They got me on painkillers, so I'm doing a'right." Ligur responded.

"How's Pepper?" Hastur looked at his friend, his partner. He's known Ligur since they were tots and when it was revealed that he was a match for his niece the man didn't hesitate to help.

"She's doing good, can't see her until it takes but shouldn't be that bad." Ligur shifted to take pressure off his hip. Jamming a giant needle into his bone to extract the marrow hurt like hell. 

He felt tired and was waiting for the discharge papers so he could go home and sleep it off. 

Being in the hospital sucks, which reminded him.

"Did yu hear? Crowley's still in the hospital." He said to Hastur.

"I heard he had an allergic reaction to some shellfish. Wonder why they're keeping him so long." Hastur said.

"Who knows." Ligur said.

They both just shrugged and started talking about what else was going on in their lives.

* * *

Madame Tracy tried to sneak past the nurse's station as she walked down the hall to her husband's room. She spotted Nurse Mary Loquacious typing away at the computer. Smiling to herself she walks quietly past her, she's almost there when a beaming figure steps in front of her. 

"Oh, Hello Aziraphale." She says with a tense smile.

"Hello again Dear, here to visit your husband?" Aziraphale holds his hands behind his back and gives a small smile back at her.

Madame Tracy laughs awkwardly.

"But of course. Can't leave him alone with all these pretty single nurses can I?" 

Aziraphale just rocks forward a little and continues to smile. 

"Would you mind turning out your pockets and purse for me?" He says in a voice that's dripping with sunshine but also a bit of an annoyed edge to it. 

Madame Tracy groans as this plump man in blue tartan scrubs stands his ground against her. She fishes out the biscuits she'd been hiding in her purse and hands them over. 

Aziraphale takes them and gives a look at her.

"Mrs. Shadwell I understand that you want your husband to be happy but if he doesn't clean up his habits he won't be a viable candidate for transplant. And if he's not able to get a transplant he'll spend the rest of his life on a machine. Do you really want that?" Aziraphale chastised her. 

Madame Tracy shook her head and continued on to her husband's room. Shadwell was asleep and she went to sit next to him, catching a glimpse of the others in the room. That dark haired man was cute, as was the redhead in the bed. She sits down and takes her husband's hand waiting for him to wake up and gripe at her. She doesn't pay attention as a doctor walks into the room and pulls the curtains around the small group.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Crowley." Gabriel said, trying to smile. 'Is it disingenuous to smile when you're delivering bad news?' 

"Doctor. I assume you have my test results?" Crowley said, looking at Luke and Bee.

"Of course, if you'd prefer to talk in private." He looked at the two with dark hair, the smaller one had electric blue eyes and was very cute. Even with a sneer on their face. 

"S'alright. These are my cousin Luke and Bee. Only family I have." He said pointing to the two.

Bee and Luke formally introduced themselves to Gabriel. 

He smiled when he took Bee's hand. It was soft and had faint ink stains on it. He wonders what they do for a living. He shakes the thought out of his head and gets to the results. 

"Yes, so I'm afraid that what we're dealing with is Adenocarcinoma, it's the most common form of lung cancer amongst those exposed to secondhand smoke." Gabriel watched as all three of them tensed at the diagnosis.

"There is some good news." He placated.

"And what'z that?" Bee buzzed.

"It's Stage Two, which is treatable but it comes with a 30% survival rate. It would be best if we started treatment right away. It will consist of chemotherapy and radiation, we're hoping that this will not only shrink the diseased tissue but stop it from metastasizing. If it shrinks enough we might be able to cut the tissue out."

"And what happens if it metastasizes?" Crowley asked his throat dry. 

Dr. Gabriel looks down. "If it doesn't improve it's likely that only a transplant will save you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ligur and Hastur aren't exactly friends with Crowley. They get along well enough but they don't go out of their way to talk to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley starts treatment and runs into a familiar face.

Crowley gave a flinch as the large needle entered the port implanted in his chest.

"Sorry, would you believe me if I said it's not the worst part?" Nurse Mary said through her mask and heavy duty rubber gloves. 

Crowley nodded, He could feel the heavy medicine entering his body with a wave of nausea. He bent over trying to hold it down, but lost as he vomited into a suddenly appearing bucket. Nurse Mary patted his back as he puked up the hospital lunch he had been treated to.Taking a cup of water offered to him he rinsed his mouth out and spit into the bin. Leaning back in the chair he tried to catch his breath.

They had stuck him on an oxygen tank and he would probably remain on it until he got better. Even then it might be a long term issue, Crowley felt angry at that. It seemed like his mother was determined to haunt him for whatever remained of his life. He couldn't think about her right now and not start to have another panic attack. He flipped on the TV and paused on a Golden Girls marathon. As the hour ticked by he found himself getting tired.

"Condoms Rose! We're talking about Condoms!" Dorothy's voice carried through the ancient looking set. 

Crowley laughed as Rose got all flustered as the other patrons of the store stared at them. This was a great distraction from the chemo drugs pumping through his veins.

"Oh I like this one." A sweet, soft voice spoke out to him. 

He looked at the door and there was Aziraphale in a set of sky blue scrubs. Which, not unexpected but still inexplicably had tartan lining in them, the sweet man pushed an empty wheelchair up to the bed and set about unhooking and cleaning his port. 

Crowley hissed as the needle was removed and his port flushed out, this whole thing was proving impossible to get used to. 

Aziraphale smiled at him as he locked the wheelchair into place and stood next to Crowley as he got up from the bed to sit in it, waiting patiently to help if needed but allowing him to maintain his pride. Crowley sat down with a tired sigh and they were off, winding through the halls back to his room with grumpy ass Shadwell. Crowley's attention was drawn to the sounds of singing and cheering, he turned his head and saw a group of doctors, nurses and other cancer patients surrounding a family. 

"What's going on over there?" He pointed to the party going on.

"Oh, it's just wonderful! One of our pediatric patients has gone into remission and is now cancer free." Aziraphale said, sunshine in his voice. 

"So pack your bags, head out that door. You don't need chemo anymore." 

The crowd sang to a beaming little girl, Her scalp showed the soft shadow of hair returning.

She was surrounded by her family which seemed to include her mother, father, grandmother and someone who was lingering behind the others. The person looked vaguely familiar but Crowley couldn't be sure until the girl spotted them and ran up to them. 

Paying no mind to the fact that he was currently transporting another patient, Pepper ran and launched herself into Aziraphale. He gave a slight 'oof' before chuckling and bending down to hug her. 

"I hoped I'd get to see you!" She said, squeezing him as much as she could. 

Aziraphale just smiled at her, He pretended like her hug was rougher than it was.

"I'm glad to see you too, you've done so well my dear child." He released her and she took a step back, it was then that she noticed Crowley. 

"Are you a warrior too?" She said, looking straight at him.

Crowley gave a small laugh. "Am I a what?" He asked.

"A warrior! Fighting off an evil army of bad cells and kicking their ass!" She stood confidently.

Aziraphale tsked at her language but said nothing. 

Crowley couldn't help but smile.

"Sure am." He said. 

"Pepper? Where'd ya go?" The man came closer looking for his niece and when he approached them he paused. 

"Crowley?" 

Ligur came to where his niece was standing by a hospital Nurse and a patient, a familiar redhead sat in the wheelchair. Hooked up to an oxygen tank and IV. 

Crowley's eyebrows shot up as his co-worker approached them. 

"Oh hey Leo." He gave a small two fingered wave.

"Bloody hell, this is where you been?" Ligur could see the pallor and dark circles under Crowley's eyes. Luke and Bee had said that he was in the hospital but they hadn't said why. 

"Yup." Crowley popped the 'P'. 

"Do you know him Mr. Crowley?" Aziraphale asked. 

"We work fo the same fashion company. Didn't realize you were here." Ligur looked uncomfortable and unsure what to say. 

Crowley gave a side smile. "Who can pass up the room service and free food?" He waved his hand vaguely around him before running it through his hair. He swore he could feel it start to thin.

Aziraphale cleared his throat. "Ah yes, well I need to get Mr. Crowley back to his room now." Aziraphale said, he looked at Pepper "You've done so well my dear. Take care of yourself." 

Pepper and Ligur waved as Aziraphale started pushing the chair towards the elevators. 

"So sorry, just felt like the right time to interject." Aziraphale could feel the tension in the air. 

Crowley looked up at him and smiled. 

_ *Of course he did, the man's a freaking Angel. But now Ligur knows I'm here, which means he's going to tell Hastur who is going to tell Eric. Who is going to tell everyone. Great, just fucking perfect. Just what I need, people pitying me.*  _

Crowley realizes he's been too silent as they're already at his room. He sees Shadwell asleep in his bed with Mrs. Shadwell sitting beside it. 

Shadwell isn't looking too well today.

Crowley climbs into bed exhausted and looking forward to resting. As he is reattached to all his machines he smiles at Aziraphale who smiles back at him. 

"Thank you, for your help. You're a real Angel." He says sleepily. 

Aziraphale blushes at this. "Oh, um I'm really not." He stammered.

Crowley grins, "Oh but you are, it's right there in your name." He pulls the blankets up. 

Aziraphale looks at him quizzically, looking for more of an explanation.

"Aziraphale, was the guardian of the eastern gate of Eden. He was also the one who gave his sword to man." Crowley says watching the angel's face. 

Aziraphale looks surprised at this.

"Not many people know of him." He said, surprise in his voice.

It's true he was dreadfully teased about it growing up. 

"Took theology in Uni cause I thought it'd be an easy A." Crowley explained. "Didn't think it through if I'm being honest. And I had to stick with it for the entire year." 

"Really? Why, stick with it if you didn't like it?" Aziraphale asked, watching Crowley's face. 

Crowley yawned before answering. "My guardian wouldn't let me quit on anything. Said I had to stick it out until a new year started." 

Crowley's eyes grew heavy and he found it harder to stay awake. 

Aziraphale just hummed and patted his hand.

"Dream of whatever you like best." 

With that Aziraphale left room 304 and went back to his station, daydreaming about suave men with red hair and golden eyes.

* * *

Ligur bustled into work the next morning itching with news. He walked up to Hastur who was smoking outside the door. 

"I thought you quit?" He growled watching his partner breath in the toxic chemicals and grinding his teeth. 

"I decided to quit quitting. Besides I've already cut down on my usual amount. What's it to you?" Hastur took an extra large drag and held it in for a few seconds. 

Ligur punched him on the arm and ripped the cigarette out of his mouth. Stomping it flat.

"Listen." Ligur bent in closer as Hastur glared at him. 

"What?" Hastur's tone was irritated.

"You know how Crowley's been in the hospital fo the past couple of weeks?" 

"Yeah? What, he's in trouble? Something bad?" 

"Nothing good, saw him in the cancer center when we were picking up my niece. He didn't look too good." 

Hastur's face paled at the news, they were never friends but cancer? That's harsh.

"That sucks." Hastur said, pulling out his pack. 

Ligur glared at him and stormed off inside.

"Don't expect me to kiss you anytime soon when you're smelling like an ashtray." 

He shoved Hastur into the wall and went to clock in. Hastur stood dumbfounded at this.

"What'd I do?" He mumbled before lighting up his cigarette.

* * *

Luke sat at his desk staring at the ceiling. Their lives had been turned upside-down by Crowley's diagnosis. 

_ *How much crueler can life be? Anthony doesn't deserve this! If anyone does it's that bitch, after everything she's done to him. She's the one who deserves cancer."  _

His phone rang, he picked it up. 

"Yes?" He said, throat dry and scratchy.

"There's a Doctor on line 1. Says it's urgent." Eric's voice carried over the intercom. 

Luke let out a fearful breath, taking the call a pang of dread in his gut. 

"Hello?" 

"Hello am I speaking to Luke Zipher?" A cheery voice came through.

"Yes, what's this about?" He answered.

"I'm with the Dr.Lipschitz show and was wondering if-" 

"Wait, who's show?" Luke cut them off, the name was familiar. 

"Dr.Lipschitz and we were wanting to do a special on you and your family." The voice responded.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't sign up for any show." Luke was getting annoyed.

"Well it's been almost thirty years since channel 4 first did a news segment on your cousin's injuries and hospitalization. We want to do a follow-up to show everyone how you're all doing." The voice sounded way too cheerful given the subject matter. 

"No, I'm not interested and neither is my cousin. Don't call again." Luke snarled into the phone slamming it down. He pressed the intercom key.

"Eric!" He shouted into it. 

"Yes!" Eric's voice came out in a startled squeak. 

"I want you to block the number that just called from all the phones in the building." 

"Yes sir." Eric scrambled to comply. 

Luke just sat back down in his chair, Rubbing his head as it pounded. He had spent the last thirty years protecting Anthony, He wasn't about to stop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll see exactly what happened to Crowley as a child and how it affects his current life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some information on what happened when Crowley was little.  
> CW, physical child abuse scene and death or a character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long while and I know I posted that this was on the back burner. Truth is I was struggling to get my stories written. I was struggling to do any work on them and for the first time in a while I was able to get something out. I hope you all enjoy. MDD and ADHD are bitches.  
> Bee is referred to by female pronouns in the flashbacks as they were six and hadn't figured themselves out yet.

Luke Zipher was a self made man, at the age of thirty-one he had risen to the top of the ladder for the small fashion company he worked for. His ingenious ideas, head for business and good looks matched with rich charisma allowed him to rise well above what anyone thought he would. 

He had become a parent at nineteen when his parents were killed in a car crash resulting in him taking custody of his little sister, and then six months later became the sole guardian of his little cousin after a horrid day when the young boy's mother tried to kill him in a fit of insanity. Life with two kids when you yourself are barely an adult isn't easy. But he would be damned if he lost them to the system. He had lost so much of his family he wouldn't lose them all.

* * *

Luke walked through the halls of the hospital with the pack he had containing Anthony's art supplies and a few gifts from the people at work. Ever since Eric let it slip that he was being treated for cancer Bee, Luke and even Dagon were being overwhelmed with gifts for Crowley. He might have overdone it on the sanitizer but he couldn't be too careful. 

Despite insisting that he could take a break Anthony was adamant about continuing his work and sketching. He asked them to bring his supplies so he could work while receiving treatment. Luke entered room 304 and paused for a moment, he tried not to cry at how badly the sight of his sleeping cousin was affecting him.

Anthony had already been whipcord thin and didn't seem to keep a pound on him. The chemo and radiation had stripped him of what little fat he had. The man was practically skin and bones, his hair was gone after Dagon shaved it all off for him. Anthony always had the most interesting colors to him. His eyes which he preferred to hide under his glasses were amber yellow and his red hair was often likened to fire. He had a permanent tan to his skin but now he was horribly pale. The color seemed to be drained out of him, Luke sat down next to him and tried to ignore the sound of a rattling cough coming from the other bed. Anthony just slept on the mask on his face fogging with his breath. Luke stayed as long as he could but the sound of that cough was dredging up memories of that horrific day. He couldn't take it much longer, leaving the supplies next to his bed he went to find himself a decent cup of coffee. 

Luke was standing by the coffee machine waiting for it to finish filling his cup when he heard someone humming Beethoven behind him. He turned and saw a soft looking man wearing tartan scrubs. The man had a smile that could light up the darkest of rooms. 

Luke stood there in silence until the man cleared his throat. 

"Sorry." Luke said, stepping aside so the man could access the machine.

"Quite alright my dear boy." The man's voice was as soft as he was. Luke gave a little laugh at the "Dear Boy" comment, this man couldn't be much older than Anthony and he was calling someone who was on their way to fifty a boy.

Aziraphale hummed to himself as the coffee poured, normally he prefers to make his own using the special grounds he buys from a farmer's market. But Nurse Mary accidentally knocked over the coffee pot and they would have to make do with the machine until they could get a new one. 

He noticed the tall man was staring at his filled cup with a distant look in his eyes. He decided to approach. The man was holding his cup and not drinking from it just letting it grow cold. 

"You're Crowley's cousin right?" Aziraphale said, holding his own cup. 

"Y-yes." The man startled a little and looked up at him. 

"Crowley's very lucky to have such, loving family. I saw Bee and their partner the other day." Aziraphale smiled softly, radiating warmth and sunshine. 

Luke nodded.

"He'll always have us, I made a vow to protect him. I'm not going to let him be hurt ag…" Luke trailed off shaking his head. 

Aziraphale placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. His brow furrowed with concern.

"You're doing so much to take care of him, but how is all of this making you feel?" He asked.

"Me? Why are you asking about me? Anthony is the one who is sick." 

"Yes, but you love him and you're having to deal with this as well. It can add up and overwhelm a person. Especially those who are ignoring their own problems in favor of taking care of another. It's not healthy and it won't lead to good places." 

Aziraphale gave a gentle squeeze.

Luke looked him in the eye and melted. 

"It's just, he's a grown man and capable of taking care of himself. I know I can be pushy." It's true Luke had been at the hospital multiple days in the week. Leaving Bee to deal with the Dowlings, Bee wasn't too jazzed about it but said nothing.

"He's also fighting a terrible disease and you want to help him. And that's good, he'll need people with him. It's not an easy battle to fight." 

Aziraphale said, softly. 

"It's just that I swore that I would protect him. This isn't the first time in his life he's been so close to death." Luke shudders at the memories. He shakes his head and tries to banish them.

**"Code BLUE ROOM 304! CODE BLUE ROOM 304."** A piercing voice shouts over the intercom. 

Aziraphale's hand drops and he hurries off Luke following on his heels. Luke tries to get into the room but is barred from entering by a nurse. He watches as a medical team runs into the room fighting to save their patient. Luke's traitorous mind yanks him back to that day, as he watches them struggle.

* * *

30 years ago.

Anthony Crawly learned the rules early on. 

  1. Don't speak when mum has been drinking.
  2. Don't draw attention to yourself
  3. Stay out of her way and stay quiet as much as possible.
  4. Honey and aloe can soothe burns.
  5. When mom calls for you it's best to just get it over with. 
  6. Don't ever tell anyone what mum does or you'll get worse.
  7. Don't look her in the eyes, at all.



At seven he was getting to know her habits quickly. He should have stayed quiet that day, he shouldn't have spilled the milk and he definitely should have cleaned it up before she came into the kitchen. 

Mum said that he was dirty and needed a bath, she had gone and started the water. When she came back she demanded that he go to the washroom. He shook his head and mum didn't like that. 

"You don't want a bath?" She said in a rasping voice.

Anthony said nothing but frantically shook his head backing away as she moved towards him.

"You need one, you're filthy and I won't have that." 

Anthony stammered. "I-I-I can change m-my clothes-s, it's just m-m-my shirt." 

Mum grabbed his arm and took a deep inhale of her cigarette and blew the smoke directly into his face. Anthony coughed violently as his lungs reacted to the toxic fumes. He cried out as she put the cigarette out on his neck.

"Look at you, you're covered in ash, you'll need a bath after all." She said dragging him along, Anthony didn't put up a fight. There was no point in it, he'd just get worse. She dragged him to the tub and without allowing him to take his clothes off forced him in. 

The water was freezing and she held him in the tub. He trembled in fear and cold, he ducked his head in fear but he briefly glanced at her and this must have flipped the switch because the next thing he knows she's pushing him underwater and screaming at him. He struggles pleading with her and trying his hardest to fight. She's shrieking at him and he can feel water entering his mouth and throat. He chokes on it succeding in getting his head above the water. 

He cries for her to stop.

In his distraction she pushes him under again. He continues to struggle but can feel his lungs burning. He's surrounded by water and he feels weak. His eyes are rolling back and he slips into the dark, he doesn't notice that his mother's arms are gone nor does he feel himself being pulled out of the water and carried through the house. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke pulled up to his Aunt's house, Beatrice was buckled into her car seat happily scribbling away on her coloring pad. He didn't want to leave her with his aunt, she was never the nicest person. But he had a job interview and he needed someone to watch her, besides AJ would be there and he was a good kid, if a rather quiet and timid kid.

He got out of the car and was unbuckling Bee when he heard it. 

Screaming and sobbing, painful cries coming from his aunt's house. He freezed before turning to his sister, she looked at him in fear as she heard it as well. 

"Bee, I need you to go next door and have them call the police. Can you do that for me?" He said briskly.

Bee nodded her head and took off towards the neighbors while he made his way inside. 

"Devil child!!!! Spawn of Satan!" His aunt's voice carried through the house as he made his way through the halls. 

He could hear struggling and a choking cough. 

"Please, momma." Was cut off by the sound of sloshing water. 

Luke approached the bathroom door and burst through to come upon a horror show. 

His aunt was holding her son underwater fighting for control as he flailed about. He was weakly clawing at the arms pinning him down but his 7 year old muscles were no match for a thirty-five year old woman. 

Luke didn't hesitate as he slammed into his aunt knocking her to the floor and causing her to release AJ. AJ was lying under the water as Luke pulled him out of the tub and ran with him to the front yard. 

He laid him down on the grass and started to try and wake him up. He was panicking not knowing what to do when someone was pulling him away. He tried to throw them off, panicked that it was his aunt but a calm and firm male voice spoke. 

"Step aside son we'll take it from here." 

He looked up to see a paramedic holding him gently, he nodded as the other went to work on AJ. Holding his breath as they started CPR he noticed that there were scars covering the little boy's arms. 

He let out a sob of relief when AJ coughed up water. The paramedics turned him on his side to vomit up the rest before putting him on a trolley and into the ambulance. Luke began to make a beeline for the ambulance before remembering Bee. 

Running back he grabbed her and held her tightly. He put them both in the car, making sure she was secured and took off, following the ambulance. They ran into the ER and ran into a young resident. 

"Can I help you, sir?" They asked in a squeaky voice. 

"I'm here about my little cousin. His name is Anthony Crawly." Luke's voice was cracking with desperation. 

It took twenty minutes before they were able to get back to see him.

Anthony looked tiny in the bed. An IV was in his arm, he was covered in burns, bruises and scratches. He was staring at them, his eyes wide with confusion and fear. Luke sat Bee in a chair in the corner and approached his little cousin. 

"AJ? Do you remember who I am?" He asked. 

Anthony shook his head and trembled a little. 

"I'm your cousin Luke." 

Anthony said nothing but nodded in recognition. 

The doctors came in and talked to Luke, from their evaluation Anthony was a victim of abuse and they had contacted the police. 

Hours after the police came, took their statements and left, they were finally able to relax. They wanted to keep Anthony for a couple of days, just for observation. He still wouldn't talk to anyone. Luke decided that dinner was in store for everyone. He called up the nearest pizza place going to the nurse's station to use their phone. He left Bee and Anthony in the room. As he dialed the number he felt a poke at his waist. Turning around Bee was standing there looking up at him. 

"What's up Bumble Bee?" Luke asked, voice strained from the stress of the day. 

"AJ sayz that mushroomz make his nosez itch." She responded. 

Luke almost laughed at this, he made sure that there would be no mushrooms on the pizza. After dinner both kids fell asleep Bee sleeping on a cot the nurses had found for them. 

.

.

.

Luke had to put up a mild fight to have custody granted to him. He remembers the judges ruling. 

"I will grant you emergency custody, as well as funds to take care of them. But you must find a job within the year, and there will be home visits to make sure he's doing well." The judge had been strict but fair. Willing to give him a chance despite his age. 

Luke had lost out on his previous job opportunity but quickly found work for a large clothing store. It paid decently and the boss even let him bring Bee and AJ to work with him. School wasn't working out for them, Bee would barely say a word because of her speech impediment and AJ wouldn't talk to anyone besides them. When he did talk he stuttered, something his therapist said was most likely developed from his previous home life. Luke had taken to homeschooling them where he could. 

One day after rearranging the men's husky section he went back to the break room to find Bee frantic and AJ missing. Bee said that AJ accidentally tore a silk blouse that they were playing with and ran off. Luke panicked and set off looking for him, he informed his boss who wasted no time in informing the others about the missing child. 

Luke looked high and low, finally locating AJ hiding under a table in the petite section. He was trembling holding the magenta blouse in his hands. 

"AJ! There you are! Don't do that again." Luke said running up to him. 

AJ's head shot up, he looked like a deer in headlights, his lip trembled and he began crying again. 

"I'm s-s-sorry, I'm s-s-sorry. I d-didn't mean to." He said, in a voice barely above a whisper. 

"It's ok." Luke relaxed, sitting down next to him. "I'm not mad about the shirt." He said in the calmest voice he could.

AJ shook his head frantically, not believing him. Luke just sighed and scooted closer while giving the small boy his space. 

"AJ." He began. "I'm not mad, I'm not your mother. You don't have to worry because I will always be here to protect you and look after you." 

AJ sniffed deeply and stared into Luke's dark brown eyes. For the smallest moment Luke thought he could see the beginning sparks of trust in the golden eyes. He meant what he said, he would always be there for his family. 

* * *

Despite the medics best efforts Mr.Shadwell lost his battle with diabetes. Mrs. Tracy was distraught as her husband was wheeled away. Aziraphale could be seen holding her as she sobbed into his shoulder. Luke's hands shook as he walked back into Anthony's room.

Anthony gave a watery smile to him as he sat down. 

"Old codger was barely sixty. Rather rude old man he was. Still sucks to go out like that." Crowley scratched at his head absentmindedly. He then directed attention towards the bag of items Luke had brought. He thanked him curtly for the pad and stylus, smiled at the small succulent Eric had purchased for him. He paused on what appeared to be a black stuffed snake. 

"Who is this from?" He asked, pulling at the red felt tongue sticking out of its mouth.

"Leo and Harvey. There's a card that came with it." Luke handed Crowley a get well card signed in crayon.

"Dear Mister Crowlee, my name is Pepper. My uncle told me that he works with you. I wanted you to have Mary Jackson, she is the best way to fight off the army of bad cells. I remember I got really lonely and she helped me feel better. I thought you might need a trained warrior friend to help you not feel so lonely. Uncle Ligur promised he'd make sure you got it. Please take good care of her for me." 

Crowley smiled at this and tucked the snake around his plant pot. 

Luke began to catch him up on what has been going on in the office.

Aziraphale shifted into work ignoring the slight twinge in his back. At least it wasn't itching yet, he clocked in and went about his day. It was a bit of a somber day but made all the better when he heard a small string of expletives from a familiar room. He walked in to see Crowley chastising his plant. Hissing at it for apparently turning brown.

When Aziraphale cleared his throat Crowley looked up sheepishly. 

"Oh hello Angel, didn't see you there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary Jackson was one of the Black women who helped get Americans into space, her and her fellow femal coding geniuses were a great asset to NASA. She and her friends deserved so much more recongination than they got. I imagine that Pepper would find these Queens worthy of naming her stuffed snake after.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has made a friend. But can it last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I'm not one to stick to a schedule am I? Damn and I entered a national writing competition. Oh well, hopefully you'll enjoy this

Aziraphale smiled at Crowley, in the month and a half he'd been here he couldn't help but be charmed by his demeanor. The man seemed to have boundless energy even with the way that chemo and radiation tire you out. Aziraphale smiles at the memory of Crowley volunteering to quote Shakespeare for the kids.

* * *

_ "Crowley _

_ The course of true love never did run smooth;  _

  1. _blood: birth, hereditary station.135 But, either it was different in blood,—_



_ Aziraphale _

  1. _cross: vexation, thwarting.136 O cross! too high to be enthrall'd to low._



_ Crowley  _

  1. _misgraffed: ill grafted, i.e., badly matched.137 Or else misgraffed in respect of years,—_



_ Aziraphale _

_ 138 O spite! too old to be engaged to young." _

* * *

Crowley's grin dips a little when presented with more pills to swallow down. He grumbles under his breath, Aziraphale gives a well practiced smile. 

"I know Dear Boy but no other way than in." He says handing him a cup of water. 

Crowley downs the meds and chases it with the water. Lifting up his dried out tongue to show he took them. 

"I can get an orderly to bring you a popsicle for your mouth." He says. 

"That'd be nice, feels like I've been tonguing the Gobi desert." Crowley lets out a tired chuckle. 

What would be nice is to go home, but the doctor wants to run a few more tests before that happens. He doesn't mind so much, his favorite nurse is extremely cute. He gets back into his bed and goes searching for his stylus. It's fallen on the floor and Aziraphale bends to pick it up for him. 

"Quite the project you're working on. I do hope you're remembering to rest." Aziraphale chides softly. 

Crowley huffs out a laugh. "You sound like my cousin. I just managed to convince him, with help from Bee. That I don't need him here night and day. He should go back to work, I'll be fine." 

*Yawn* Crowley stretches his arms and flexes his hands. 

Aziraphale watches him with interest. 

"What about you?" Crowley asks. 

"What about me?" Aziraphale is a little confused. 

"Do you have any overbearing relatives?" Crowley gives a little side smile. 

Aziraphale hums "Just my older brother. Our parents died when we were in University." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." Crowley says gently. "So what's your brother do?" He asks. 

Aziraphale laughs at this, Crowley looks a little perturbed at him. 

"I'm sorry my dear, but you've actually already met him." He says mirth dancing in his eyes. 

"I have?" Crowley pauses and tries to recall all the male presenting people he's met at the hospital. So many people at this hospital have angel names. Although none as weird as Sandalphon, poor bugger. 

Aziraphale shakes his head smiling. "I believe most people know him as Dr. Gabriel Fell." He says watching as the information sinks into Crowley's mind. 

"Him? But he's so…" Crowley starts.

"American?" Aziraphale finishes for him. 

"Yeah, sure." Crowley replies. 

"Our mother was from the States. Appearantly she came over for an exchange program and decided to never leave." 

They talk about their families for a few more minutes before Aziraphale has to officially clock in. Crowley sighs dreamily as the nurse leaves. Wondering what life would be like if they hadn't met because he was sick. They probably wouldn't have met in the first place. Is that an upside to having cancer? Is there an upside to it? 

He had actually confessed his burgeoning feels with the man.

* * *

_ "If I wasn't in this hospital bed, would you be willing to get coffee with me sometime?"  _

_ Crowley asks as Aziraphale checks his vitals.  _

_ Aziraphale furrows his brow. It's not that he doesn't want to.  _

_ "I'm afraid the question is moot, Dear Boy. I am a nurse and you are a patient. It's a violation of many oaths and rules." He responds.  _

_ "I see, makes sense." Crowley chews on his lip a little. "Is that the only reason? That it's against the rules?" He is practically begging, not that he wants Aziraphale to realize how desperate he is.  _

_ Aziraphale looks softly at him, they've grown to know each other greatly. And he can't deny the attraction there.  _

_ "I believe so. You are a wonderful person and I do enjoy your company. But I am beholden to my oaths." Aziraphale states.  _

_ Crowley nods in understanding, as Aziraphale leaves he thinks to himself that he'll just have to get better. The therapist said he needs to set a wellness goal. Well what better goal than the prospect of a date? _

* * *

Bee and Dagon move quickly and as quietly as possible. The giant tote bag they're carrying shifts and growls. Dagon covers it with a quick cough. She makes a show of putting hand sanitizer on and slipping a medical mask on. The only way they're allowed in the oncology ward. They slip into Crowley's room, he's bent over his sketch pad and not paying attention to them. 

"Crowley!" Bee buzzes as they approach him.

Crowley jumps a little but looks up just as Dagon dumps the tote bag into his lap. 

"What the hell?" Crowley says before a fluffy head pops up from the bag. 

Freddie lets out an indignant hiss as she detangles herself from the bag. She swats at Dagon and Bee but brightens when she sees her daddy. She walks up onto his chest and snuggles up to him. He laughs and starts petting his cat. 

"Keep it down. They don't know we snuck her in here." Bee warns. 

"We gave her a wash and trim as well. Hygiene purposes." Dagon says. Pulling her sleeve back to reveal scratches made by a very angry cat. 

Crowley just smiles and coos at her. For some reason he's the only one who can actually touch her. She is spoiled by him in return. 

As they catch up with what's been going on in the office no one pays attention as the doctor walks in. He spots the cat in his patient's lap and has to hide his smile. 

"I see you've brought a friend." Gabriel says, causing them all to jump. He almost laughs at the little squeak the man's cousin makes. 

Freddie hisses at the newcomer. 

"I have your results back if you're wanting to talk in private." He holds up a file. 

Dagon takes this as a cue to exit. With Crowley's help they get the cat back in the bag and she leaves the room. 

As she does Gabriel pulls out the charts and x-rays. "The treatment is working well. The spots have ceased growing and are currently in no danger of spreading." He begins. 

"Does this mean I'm done with treatment?" Crowley says, he's trying not to get too hopeful. 

Gabriel gives a small shake. "You're doing well, however we are aiming for shrinking the spots so hopefully we won't have to do major surgery. I recommend that you continue treatment." 

Crowley deflates to sinks back into his bed. 

"However." Gabriel begins. "You're showing enough improvement that you can be allowed to go home so long as you continue treatment as an outpatient." 

"I can do that." Crowley brightens. 

"I do highly recommend that someone live with you until you recover. The medicine will still take a lot out of you and you would be better off with someone who can handle it. I have a list of in home health care nurses to set up. I'm afraid that until you can confirm that someone is there to help you. We can't let you out." Gabriel tells them. 

They take the information and talk it over with each other, Finally coming to an agreement. 

Bee leaves the room with a goodbye and spots Dagon standing at the nurses station. She's holding the bag and Freddie is allowing herself to be fussed over by a nurse in tartan scrubs. 

"Aren't you just a sweet little girl." Aziraphale says scratching under the cat's chin as she purrs happily. 

Bee stares in shock at the sight of someone other than Crowley able to pet the demon cat. Dagon and Bee grab their stuff and wish a hearty goodbye to Aziraphale. Heading out to prepare what they need to set up Crowley's apartment.

* * *

Crowley looks a little crestfallen, not only is he not getting to go home in his Bentley. As it is too small to accompany the walker, tank, Bee and Luke. Aziraphale isn't here to see him off. He so hoped he would get to say a proper goodbye. 

He allows himself to be directed into Luke's Mercedes but refuses to be buckled in when he can do it himself. As they pull out of the parking lot Crowley is left hoping that Aziraphale will contact him.

* * *

Aziraphale got the day off and enjoyed it. He read some of his favorite books, got to take a long bubble bath and got a nice new haircut. He is a little dismayed to be told that Mr. Crowley went home the day before. But he's handed something by Nurse Mary. 

"He left this for you." She says a playful smile on her face. 

Aziraphale unfolds the paper and sees a sketch of a serpent wrapped around an apple. Next to it is Crowley's mobile number with a cheeky reminder that since he's technically no longer a patient there isn't much of an oath to break is there? He smiles and slips it into his wallet. His therapist has told him that it's a good idea to let himself love again. But he's not sure they'll be happy to note that he's falling for another potentially terminal case. He thinks about his past lover, forever etched into his core. His brain is warning him against it, but his traitorous heart wants love again so badly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to keep you all guessing how this is going to end. Mwahahaha.   
> ..  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Don't hate me.   
> .  
> Crowley is still going to need the tank, and chemo and radiation can do a number on your muscles. It's not a fun ride.   
> .  
> Play is from Midsummer night's Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta-reader ReclusiveDork.
> 
> *I have bad asthma and have found that caffeine helps me with a coughing fit. Now it's no replacement for medicine but it can help in a pinch. Please get some actual medicine as well.


End file.
